Moving Day
by lunathewallflower
Summary: Hinny Fluff - Harry and Ginny move into their new house with much stress but can either of them ever stay mad at the other?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The character etc belong to the brilliant JK Rowling and the lyrics belong to Westlife.**

 **A/N This is just a short one-shot of Hinny fluff :) I hope you enjoy!**

'HARRY, DO AS YOU'RE _TOLD,'_ a stressed out Ginny screeched at a bemused Harry.

'What?' he asked blankly, stopping the hovering armchair in mid-air to look at his angry looking fiancée. 'This is what you told me to do!' he said defensively; he too was starting to get angry.

'No, I told you to leave the armchair where it was and do the bloody couch first,' she snapped as she snatched Harry's wand out of his hand, gestured it over to the corner of the garden with such force that Harry took a step back. 'I'll just do it myself then, shall I?' she grumbled, more to herself than Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and slouched back over to the removal van which, much to his own regret, he had convinced Ginny would be the easiest way to transport all their furniture to their new house.

Another angry screech from Ginny startled him. He looked up to see her glaring in dismay at one of the boxes. Harry's heart sank as he realised it was one he had packed himself.

'Harry?' Ginny asked in a failed attempt to be calm; he could hear the anger bubbling at the surface, 'why are there books in the ornament box?'

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the reason she was so angry. He knew instantly, however, that this was a big mistake.

Her eyes narrowed and she marched over to him, waving one of the drastically misplaced books in his face.

'Do you think this is funny? Huh? Because it's not, because you decided to hire a bloody removal van which means we have all our stupid stuff here in no order and it's not like we can keep the bloody van for as long as we need, so don't you _dare_ laugh or I swear to God I will turn your hair permanently ginger.'

Harry opened his mouth to speak but she had already stormed away before he had a chance.

Several hours later they had finally managed to get all the furniture in the house, or, at least in the garden with some much needed help from Ron, Hermione and Arthur.

After a lot more swearing, screaming and threats from Ginny, Harry had finally managed to put the couch and armchair in the right place and then sat down until Ginny apologised for being so mean (Harry had to wait quite a while for this to happen).

Finally they all headed down the hill towards the village of Godric's Hollow for a well-deserved dinner.

Ginny, who had been on tenterhooks all day, surprised Harry by taking his hand and giving him a quick peck on the cheek as they left their new house.

'I love you,' she muttered in his ear and he grinned down at her, happy to have his Ginny back.

'Love you too,' he said, pecking her forehead.

'Man, I could murder a fish and chips right now,' Ron groaned from behind them, his thoughts too concentrated on food to get too squeamish at Harry and Ginny acting all 'mushy' as Ron liked to call it.

They caught each other's eye and grinned, following the other down to their new home town.

'We're just going to have to leave all these boxes for tomorrow, I'm too exhausted to do any more,' Ginny yawned as she pulled on her pyjamas.

Harry said nothing as he rummaged around in the bags for his own pyjamas.

After a few minutes of silence, Ginny said, 'You know, I don't think I like the couch and armchair where they are. Maybe we should swap them.'

Harry took a deep breath, biting back his reply. Instead he said, 'Gin, do you know which bag I put my pjs in?'

Ginny sighed, 'How should I know, Harry?' she said as she turned on the wireless. The voice of Lee Jordon travelled quietly from the speakers and Harry emptied a whole bag of robes and clothes onto the bed.

'Ah-ha,' Harry said triumphantly, having found what he had been looking for. He pulled on his blue and white striped pyjamas that were slightly too small for him and was just about to put his dressing gown on when he realised Ginny was shivering.

He walked over to her and draped it round her shoulders. She wriggled her arms through the far too long sleeves and Harry wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame.

She nuzzled her head into his shoulders and let out a sigh of relief to be wrapped in his protective hold.

'How about going down stairs for some hot chocolate?' Harry said softly, planting a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

She nodded and let Harry guide her to the stairs, tucked under one of his arms draped over her shoulders.

As all the boxes for the living room were mainly in the hall or tucked in the corner, they drank their hot chocolates in a relatively relaxing atmosphere with the fire crackling in the old stone fireplace that the young couple loved.

The wireless played softly in the background and a muggle love song was playing.

Harry flicked his wand to turn the volume up slightly and stood up, pulling Ginny with him.

'Harry, wha-?' Ginny started, but was silenced by Harry pulling her to him and swayed to the music, his chin rested on her head.

Ginny laughed as Harry stood on her foot, loving him even more for all his perfect imperfections.

 _I wanna grow old with you…_

The words of the song floated towards her, and both Ginny and Harry realised how appropriate they were in that moment.

 _The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger…_

Harry held Ginny even closer, savouring every moment he got to touch her soft skin, to smell her long hair, to feel her beating heart and he never wanted to let go.

And on that night the young couple danced in their pyjamas, standing on each other's toes and laughing, their hot chocolates forgotten as well as the rest of the world.


End file.
